


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: After years, they return to Gravity Falls and things have changed.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Complete story for my Kisses story I did.

It's been four years since they've been to Gravity Falls. Three years, ten months, and two weeks, to be technical, which- of course- is Dipper's speciality. And if the view from the bus window had anything to say about it, not much has changed.

Mabel presses closer to him just to get a better view, "You're looking at the Mystery Shack like it's a four-eyed monster."

"Given our past here, it might be at this point," it's mumbled, but he knows she heard every word when she playfully punches his shoulder, "It doesn't look any different."

And, really, it doesn't. The roof is still beat down with pieces of wood sticking out in different areas. The steps still look creaky, and he's not sure they should be used anymore. He makes a mental note to inform Soos.

The only real difference is the new Mystery Shack sign. A flashing neon sign with a big question mark next to it. There's no doubt that was a change made by Soos.

"I like it," she states as if she can read his mind, "It's flashy."

"Of course you do. It's definitely your style," he shoots her a quick look, turning away when he notes how close their faces were.

There's not many people around, on the bus or in the yard. Which means the shack is probably empty save for the people he knows are always here.

"Nervous?"

He shrugs, "Why should I be?"

"You know why."

Wendy. Wendy Corduroy. He hasn't given much thought to her since the last time he saw her years ago, except when he does imagine her, it lingers in the back of his mind.

What exactly does she look like now? Especially since she's no longer a fifteen-year-old girl and she's almost twenty and he'll be seventeen in two months. When he was younger, their age difference didn't seem like much yet now…

His train of thought is interrupted by the bus driver loudly clearing his throat silently telling them it's time to get off. It's not until Mabel stretches as she stands that he decides to move.

She loops her arm through his, gives him a smile, amd drags him off the bus, "I think I'm gonna visit Candy and Grenda soon. You'll be okay alone?"

"I was cool when you left me for them when we were younger," he lets her walk down the steps first, but she still keeps her hand around his forearm. In the background, he swears he hears the driver's comment about them being a cute couple. He wants to correct his assumption until the bus doors close his chance.

Thankfully, Mabel never heard it, "Excuse you, I spent more time with you than I did anybody. Don't worry. I won't be there long and we'll spend the rest of the day catching up," she rests her head against his shoulder and he focuses on opening the shack door instead. 

"Dudes! Look at you," the familiar voice of Soos is the first thing they're greeted by. Mabel immediately pulls away and runs to Soos for a hug.

"I've missed you, Soos! How're you doing?"

"I'm great now that the gang is reunited. What about you? You look so grown up now," he pats her head before turning to Dipper, "So do you. How old are you guys now? Seventeen?"

He's about to respond until Wendy pops through the hallway and he freezes. She's so… different isn't the right word, but it's the best he's got.

She used to have long hair- now it's cut just barely past her ears with half of her red locks tied back, and her cheeks are still littered with freckles. Only now she's more tanned than she used to be. Biggest change would have to be the fact that he's actually taller than her now- not by much, but he has to look down to see her looking at him.

"Whoa, who are these two strangers?" Voice is still so full of relaxation.

Thankfully, Mabel interrupts him trying to sputter out a reply, "Wendy!" She practically throws herself around her, who fully accepts her with open arms.

"Hey, kid. It's been so long. I was starting to think you two were a fever dream."

"We're very much real," he's surprised by the boldness to his words.

Her eyes glue to his, "I see that. Except now you look so much older."

"Don't we? I mean, I can't give too many details with the men around, but you know," Mabel nudges Wendy, motioning up and down to her body, and Dipper looks to his feet.

Wendy gives out a laugh while moving to Dipper, "Still shy, I see," and he'd be less embarrassed by the statement if she didn't wrap her arms around him. She still smells the same- a mixture of fruit scented perfume, Pitt Cola, and fresh air. It takes him too long to return the gesture and she pulls away seconds after he does.

"So, you still work here?"

"Not exactly working. Just hanging out while Chase is away," she's smiling, but it's the kind of smile that's uncomfortable.

"Chase?" Mabel questions next to him.

"That's for later. Why don't we go chill in the living room?"

Mabel touches his arm, so he looks to her, "Wish I could, but I've got some girls I've got to see. Maybe later?" It's directed to Wendy, but she looks straight to him. He nods.

"Totally. It'll just be me and Dipper then."

******************************

There's too much nostalgia and Dipper feels like he's experiencing sensory overload.

The air still smells dusty even though the room looks clean. He remembers Grunkle Stan and how he'd spend so much time in the chair he's sitting in, but now he's off having his own adventure with Ford. He'll have to ask Wendy about them.

The same TV is in the same spot with different knick knacks next to it. There's a stain on the carpet that he made from a knocked over can of soda.

Speaking of, Wendy walks in with a drink for him. The cold condensation helps calm his nerves.

"You must be feeling some kind of way seeing as it's been so long," she sits on the couch and pops the top on her soda. He fiddles with his, "What's going on through your mind?"

"It's just weird. Nothing's really changed."

"Well, Soos didn't want to change much. A dedication to Stan or something," she takes a drink, "Only reason he changed the sign is because Melody persuaded him to."

"Oh, yeah. They're still together."

She leans closer, "They're married now. Happened two years ago. She's actually expecting their first baby."

He opens the soda, "That's amazing. I bet he's excited to be a dad."

"Of course. He's gonna be an awesome dad. And what about you?"

"I'm nowhere close to being a dad-"

"No, dork. What's changed with you? You still into mysteries and such?"

He shrugs, "Not as much as I was, but I still have my passions," he looks at her for the first time since they came into the room and it clicks, "Who's Chase?"

He's not sure of what to make about the expression in her eyes, he assumes she wasn't expecting the question, but she sits her can on the table and responds anyway, "He moved down here just a year after you guys went home. Didn't care for him at first. Then, he started hanging out with us and he turned out to be really cool. Only one who could beat me at arcade games besides you," she gives him a laugh, "Can't remember how it happened, but we started dating… and two years after we got married."

He tries not to spit out the soda, and tries not to stare at her like she just punched him in the stomach, but the latter immediately fails. She gives him an apologetic look that he shuts out, "Y-You're married? To a guy named Chase? Chase is a guy you're married to?"

And, of course, there's a gold wedding band on her index finger on her left hand that Dipper can't believe he didn't notice before she lifts it up to him.

"I didn't want to tell you because, you know, I didn't know if you still-"

He stops her with a scoff, "No, I'm over it. It's been years. I see you as just a friend now," he lies, but it's enough to get her to stop looking at him with too much sympathy. Maybe she actually bought it.

"That's good. I still want us to be great friends. And Mabel as well."

His mind wanders to her, wondering how she'd take all of this news.

"I'd like to be your friend. That doesn't change."

"I'm glad. I want you to meet him," she stands too quickly from her spot and moves to the front door.

"Greeeaaaat," he drags out and drinks the remainder of his soda.

**********************

Dipper kicks a rock across the road, then shakes his foot to remove the dirt from his shoe, "Wendy's married."

Mabel's surprise is evident by the way she stiffens next to him. Just as he felt hours ago when he heard the news, but now has melted down to a minor inconvenience.

"Dare I ask who?"

"You don't know the guy. She says he moved down here about a year after our first summer here," if she was going to respond, she decides against it. Instead, she lets out a small huff before pressing her palm into the fallen tree they're currently using as a makeshift bench. It's not like their fingers are touching, so he shouldn't be able to feel the warmth of her skin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're surprisingly calm for a guy who just heard the girl he's been pining for is married. How are you feeling?"

Really, the only answer he can think to give is a slight shrug, which isn't good enough for his prying sister, "At first, I was bothered by it. I know it's been years since I've seen her, but I still had that lingering feeling. I met him, though. He's pretty cool. They just mesh I guess. Better than we did," he slumps forward until his elbows press into his legs, and he tugs at his beanie. On cue, Mabel reaches up to rub his shoulder, "It's all good. I feel like I'm already moving on."

"I'm, I don't know. I feel like you might want to beat him up. Show him what you're really made of."

He lets out a real laugh that's relieving, "Not exactly, but seriously, I'm good with it."

"She does. That's good. Eventually, you'll find a girl who deserves an awesome guy like you."

He chances a glance toward her, a weird need to look at that smile of hers. And suddenly he's realizing she's changed as well. She's sitting next to him in jean shorts with sandals and a red t-shirt instead of a sweater- a much different outfit than what she would've chosen when they were still thirteen. She's calmer, her eyes are shut while the wind moves across her face and she almost tilts her head back. Instead, she must've felt him staring because she's lifting her eyes up to meet his.

That's when he really notices her new hairstyle. It's curly, except whoever did it must've used a whole can of hairspray to keep it in place. Resulting in stiff hair that didn't really move. He can't help but grin.

"What's going on with your hair?"

She rolls her eyes while tugging her fingers through a specific curl, "Don't get me started. Candy took an interest in styling hair and used me as a test subject," her finger gets stuck and she gives up, "I know it looks awful."

"Eh, maybe just brush it," he pulls up to pry her hand free, "Tell Candy not to use so much hairspray. That ruins the whole look."

"Will do," she giggles, his heart aches, and she pushes a strand behind her ear with her free hand and it's when he realizes he somehow ended up holding her hand. She doesn't seem to notice as her eyes stay focused on the sunset in front of them.

When did her eyes get so deep?

There's a glimmer in them, so full of hope just like he knows she's always been. But there's something else. A longing sort of look he can't pin. Until she grips his hands and intertwines their fingers silently. Her attention catches his out of the corner of her eyes silently asking for him to say anything. But what's he supposed to say?

Especially when she just sighs as she turns fully to him.

The first thing he thinks to do is wrong, but he does it anyway and touches his lips to hers. Only for a second before shifting away with an audible smack between their lips. She doesn't seem affected.

That is, until it sinks in that he just kissed her and her eyes widen because she's Mabel and he's Dipper and they are very much related. He exhaled a breath he didn't have leaving him slightly dizzy. Or maybe it's the fact that he can still feel her skin against his mouth.

She detangles their hands- he can't believe he actually misses the contact. But she brushes her thumb across her bottom lip and he watches with interests. If only he could read what she's thinking.

"I-I, um… We can't-" whatever she was trying to say fades away by the distraction she had by his mouth that only lasted briefly and she brings herself closer to him. She initiates the next kiss and the one after that and the next thing he knows is she's tugging the beanie off to get her fingers into his hair. He's got one hand at her waste that's designing circles into her shirt while the other runs over her cheek, her ear, her neck where it stays.

The strong scent of hairspray burns his nostrils, but he'd be damned if it didn't entice him when she nips at his bottom lip. Whatever control he had left kept him from moaning, but Mabel's lips part when he runs his tongue across her lip and he can't stop the noise from slipping out when the tip of her tongue meets his.

He bends forward, leaning his head onto her shoulder, but she makes sure he doesn't break away from her. Not like he was going to anyway. He slips his hand to far down and doesn't comprehend that until his fingers graze the fabric of her bra.

But then she jumps away from him, "Okay, so I'm gonna go brush my hair, okay?" And she walks away so casually as if they weren't just making out.

"Shit."


End file.
